Confusing Relations
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: YYHHPxover! Kagome Higurashi and Yusuke Urameshi are new transfer students from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. At least, that's what they claim. Hogwarts couldn't get any stranger - Kagome's grandmother, who attended Hogwarts many years ago, may play a larger ro
1. Witch and Wizard

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter!

_I hope you enjoy this one! It's a new fic…because it's my B-DAY! ;)_

&&&

**Witch and Wizard**

"Ah, welcome back to civilization!" cried a young raven-haired witch happily, taking in a deep breath of the cool, crisp air. "Oh, how I have missed the scent of a warm cup of creamy coffee." she whispered in a delighted tone. Pulling a few spare dollars from her right coat pocket, she set foot into the small coffee shop. She felt her head swim for a split second as the strong scent of coffee overwhelmed her rational thoughts. The blue-eyed witch scanned through the menu, licking her parched lips in anticipation for the brown colored drink. It seemed like hours before she made up her mind and ordered, "I'll have a Grande Latte, please."

"Okay, your name please?" the man taking her order asked, while at the same time, checking out the young witch's profile. His eyes gleamed over her body and curves like a starving predator about to pounce on a harmless prey. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as the young witch checked out some of their desserts and snacks. "What is your name?" he asked again, when the girl showed no sign of answering his question the first time around.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry for my lack of attention! My name is Kagome. I tend to be a little out of it at times." the young witch replied with a bright, cheerful smile. Upon closer examination, the man noticed a light pink tainting her pale cheeks in response to her embarrassment. The man allowed a small smile to grace his features as Kagome continued to ramble on about her one-track mind.

The man's attention was diverted to Kagome's overly large, green, cloth bag when it twitched. Kagome caught the man's lingering gaze on her bag and the edge of her lips tugged downwards. The man quickly averted his gaze when he noticed the displeased frown marring Kagome's pretty features. Kagome allowed a soft sigh of relief to escape her dry lips when the man quickly moved on to make her drink. "_That was a close one._" Kagome thought dangerously, placing a protective hand over her large bag.

"Here you go, miss." the man gently handed Kagome her searing hot drink. Kagome quickly dropped her drink on the counter as she attempted to cool her scorched hand. "Watch out, it's hot."

"_Gee, thanks for the warning._" Kagome thought to herself. "_I thought a warning comes before the action. Yea, the warning does me a whole lot of good after I scorch my skin off."_ Kagome thought sarcastically to herself. _"I'm going to get a blister._" Kagome thought dejectedly to herself. Kagome grabbed some of the napkins nearby and wrapped it around her extremely warm drink. __

"Come back again, miss." the man called, plastering what could be passed as a seductive smile on his face.

"_I'll pass._" Kagome thought silently to herself after giving the man a slight nod. "_That man gives me the creeps._" Kagome gently pushed her way through the swarm of people to reach the door. Kagome gave the door a slight push and quickly stepped out into the cool air. "Whew, it's stuffy in there!" Kagome murmured softly to herself, enjoying the cool breeze that had picked up. "Was it really worth all that trouble for this drink?" Kagome asked herself, before inhaling the heavenly sweet scent of her drink. Kagome numbly took a sip, enjoying the flavor in her mouth. "_It tastes heavenly…or maybe it tastes that way because I haven't had coffee since forever._"

Kagome diverted her attention to her oversized bag as it rustled on its own accord. "Whoa, hold your horses. We're going to head to the Leaky Cauldron, okay?" she asked her green bag. It settled down and Kagome allowed a soft sigh to escape her pink lips. Kagome walked down streets after streets, glancing around her surroundings, hoping to find something familiar that will catch her attention. "Now where is that place? I know it's around here somewhere! That is, unless I'm not in London." Kagome huffed in annoyance, taking another sip from her coffee. Kagome's face lit up like a candle when she spotted a teenage punk who had his hair gelled in place.

"Hey kid, tell me where the Leaky Cauldron is." said punk demanded a scrawny-looking teenage boy he held painfully by the wrist. Kagome promptly walked over to the punk who was harassing the poor soul. Kagome took it upon herself to punish the punk for such a ruthless act by smacking him upside the head. The punk yowled in pain before spinning around to face Kagome, releasing the boy in the process, to tell her to mind her own business. The punk clamped his jaw shut in mid-sentence as his brown eyes bore into Kagome's blue ones. "Hey…Kagome."

"Don't 'hey' me." Kagome growled, "Hay is for horses. Anyway, what were you thinking when you were harassing him?" Kagome asked, jabbing her finger in the direction of the scrawny-looking boy. Kagome's eyes locked on the boy's wrist before glaring at the punk. "_That wrist is going to have a big, purple bruise tomorrow._" Kagome thought to herself.

"I was asking for directions, idiot." the punk replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yusuke, you don't go around threatening people for directions! Also, did you forget, not many know about that place. So I must say if I'm an idiot, you must be brainless." Kagome admonished her friend, who just turned his head away. Kagome rolled her eyes when Yusuke turned up his nose, hoping to save his pride.

"Um, actually, I do know where it is." the boy spoke up from the blue, surprising Kagome.

"_Woops, forgot he was still there._" Kagome thought to herself, mentally berating herself for her lack of attention.

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you and I guess you two are a witch and a wizard?" the boy, now known as Harry, gingerly asked.

"Not really," Kagome replied sheepishly, changing her coffee from her left hand to her right, showing her discomfort about the topic. Kagome quickly answered when Harry seemed to go into shock for asking a wrong question. "I'm a witch, yea. Though I don't know what you would call Yusuke – maybe a punk? Hold on a sec Harry, you look familiar." Kagome murmured, closing the distance between her and Harry. Harry stumbled back slightly at the sudden loss of personal space.

"Um, I don't think I've seen you before, miss." Harry replied politely, taking a small step back.

"Sorry, you just looked like someone I use to know. But that was foolish of me, the age difference alone should have told me otherwise. By the way, my name is Kagome and that's Yusuke….he acts like a punk (he is a punk), but he isn't too bad when you get to know him." Kagome smiled fondly at Yusuke.

"Come on, let's go inside." Harry motioned to the building concealed in the shadows behind them. "That is the Leaky Cauldron!"

"Now I know what it must feel like to be Yusuke." Kagome sighed to herself, allowing a smirk to tug at the corners of her lips, knowing the outburst that will quickly follow her comment. "_Any time now…_"

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!?" Yusuke demanded in indignation. "At least I knew who to ask for directions, bright one!"

"_What did I tell you? He burst!_" Kagome thought to herself. "_Am I getting good at this or am I getting good at this?_"

"Oh really? I mean, the store was here the whole time and you were standing right in front of it! It takes a true idiot to have done that. So, Yusuke, I feel as if I had bonded with you over this experience." Kagome nodded her head in agreement with herself, much to the irritation of Yusuke.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT STUPID!" Yusuke yelled, causing every single eyeball within the Leaky Cauldron to turn towards their direction.

"Look what you did, idiot!" Kagome hissed, pushing Harry and Yusuke towards a table in the corner. "You just had to go and let your trap fly! I wonder if they have a class for being loud and stupid, you'd probably get straight _A'_s there!" Kagome's seething decreased as the occupants returned to their chattering about the returning of a dark wizard.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you two doing here? Well, what is he doing here if he's not a wizard?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"Uh…." Yusuke started.

"Yusuke is a wizard...sort of….he lost his memory on one fateful accident and has forgotten all the ways of a true wizard. Anyway, we use to attend Durmstrang. We're transfer students." Kagome finished, elbowing Yusuke harshly in the gut. Yusuke glared at Kagome and decided to remain silent for the next few minutes. "We're going to be sixth years at Hogwarts."

"Hey, you're going to go to the same school as me!" Harry stated with a smile that did not reach his sad eyes. Kagome grimaced slightly at Harry's revelation of being in the same school, but this went unnoticed by Harry.

"_This is going to be a handful._" Kagome thought silently to herself. "Heh, don't be surprised if our magic sucks. We aren't very…coordinated." Kagome laughed nervously as Yusuke smirked at Kagome's obvious distress. Yusuke's smirk was quickly wiped off his face when Kagome turned a murderous glare in his direction. "_Yusuke, laugh, and you're going to be in a cast for the rest of your life._" Kagome thought, though she knew Yusuke couldn't hear silent threat.

"Hey Harry!" a red-head called over the loud racket of the Leaky Cauldron, quickly jogging over to Harry's side with a bushy-haired girl in tow. "Who are they?" the red head asked curiously, jabbing a thumb in Kagome and Yusuke's direction.

"Hi Ron," Harry greeted with a half smile, "this is Kagome and Yusuke. Kagome, Yusuke meet Ron and Hermione, my two best friends."

"Hi." Kagome smiled kindly while Yusuke just grunted his acknowledgement. "_I wonder what put him in that sour mood._" Kagome thought idly to herself. "_I'm the one stuck babysitting him._" Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when Ron jumped back in fright when her oversized, large bag wiggled. Hermione pulled out her wand as Harry quickly stood up. Kagome held up her hands in peace before opening the bag to reveal a cute silver fox. "Guys, this is my pet….Kawaii!"

"K-Kawaii?!?!" Yusuke laughed, choking on a drink he had just recently ordered. __

"Beat it, Yusuke!" Kagome growled, stomping on her friend's foot. Kagome took into account the drink Yusuke had in his hand and quickly wrenched it from his grasps. "Alcohol substance?" Kagome asked in astonishment, glaring at Yusuke. "_Yusuke's going to need more babysitting then I thought._"

Kawaii, the beautiful silver fox, looked around the Leaky Cauldron with disinterest before moving on to clean his pristine white fur. "I thought you two were friends, so why does the name of your fox seem to surprise Yusuke so much?" Hermione asked, gazing at Kagome's pet in fascination.

"Oh, my last fox died, this is a new one." Kagome answered without missing a beat. "_Maybe bringing Yusuke along wasn't such a good idea._"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered.

Kagome waved off the apology and stated, "Though, I must say, my last fox was much more fun." Kawaii glared at Kagome before leaping off the table and walking out the door with his black snout held high in the air. "See what I mean? He has such an attitude problem. Did I mention vain too?"

"Yea, like Hermione's cat!" Ron added, causing Hermione to glower at him. "Does he eat rats?"

"I don't know." Kagome replied, shrugging her shoulders, causing Ron to go pale.

"Yea, but he definitely eats…" Yusuke started.

"Akhem." Kagome coughed. "Meat," Kagome finished.

"What does Kawaii mean?" Hermione asked in unconcealed interest.

"It's Japanese for cute." Kagome replied, "You've got to give him that. He is cute." Yusuke snorted at Kagome's comment, making Kagome smirk. "And you're cute too, Yusuke." Kagome crooned. "It's just a fact that Kawaii is cuter." Hermione giggled along with Kagome as Yusuke glared murderously at Kagome.

"Are you two dating?" Hermione asked.

"No, you can have him." Kagome replied.

Hermione face turned a crimson red and quickly replied, "That's not what I meant. You two just seemed like a couple with your little fights and snide remarks." Yusuke sputtered in shock, pointing a finger at Kagome as if saying 'Me and her? Never!'

"Who wants her as a girlfriend?" Yusuke asked, taking this chance to grab his alcoholic drink back from Kagome's grasps. Kagome snatched the drink back before a single drop could slide down Yusuke's throat. Kagome chucked the bottle of alcohol back towards the bartender, who narrowly missed being hit in the process.

"Since you two are transfer students, you need your books and supplies, right?" Harry asked in an attempt to break the tension between his two new friends, Yusuke and Kagome.

"You two are transfer students? That's so cool!" Hermione cheered as Yusuke snorted. "You have to tell me everything you learn at your old school!"

"What's so great about school?" Yusuke yawned widely, revealing the inner part of his mouth. Kagome took this as her cue to stuff her paper napkin into Yusuke's open mouth. Yusuke choked on the napkin, much to the pleasure of Kagome, who grinned happily. "Damn you…"

"No foul language, please." Kagome wagged a finger in front of Yusuke's face, knowing it would irritate him. "Anyway, let's go get those supplies. Yusuke, the list please."

"What list?" Yusuke asked sleepily.

"The list of supplies!" Kagome sighed in exasperation.

"I thought you had it." Yusuke muttered.

"No, I gave it to you!" Kagome argued.

"You must have been dreaming when you did that." snorted Yusuke.

"Baka, just admit you lost the list!" Kagome growled.

"I won't because I didn't!" Yusuke replied in irritation.

"It's okay guys." Harry interrupted. "I have my list and we will basically need the same things, since we're going to be in the same year." Kagome nodded her head and picked up her much lighter bag.

"Okay, lead the way to Dragon Alley!" Kagome chirped happily.

"That's Diagon Alley." Hermione promptly corrected.

"Oh yes, that's right. I knew it started with a D…." Kagome muttered to herself. Yusuke took this chance to snicker at Kagome's expense. Yusuke soon found himself sporting a large bump the size of Kagome's fist as Harry led them to a brick wall. Harry tapped the bricks with practiced hands as the bricks began to move aside to form an arch to a whole new world. Yusuke dropped his jaw in awe as Kagome quickly reminded him he's going to catch a fly like that.

"Where's your pet?" Ron suddenly asked, looking around nervously.

"Oh it's nothing. He tends to go missing a lot. But he always comes back when he wants to." Kagome replied nonchalantly before walking through the arch and into the magic world.

&&&

TBC

Review!

Did you guys like it, or not? I would like to know before I continue this one. :)


	2. So Similar

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter!

_Oh, I think I have a decent plot! Now the tricky part is that I don't confuse myself…_

&&&

**So Similar **

Ron clutched his pounding heart, which threatened to jump out of his body, with both hands when Yusuke pushed past him without the slightest hint of a warning. Kagome watched with bemusement as Yusuke raced towards a large sign that contained the two words "ice cream". Before Harry could fully comprehend what had just taken place in that short period of time, Kagome's right hand had shot out after Yusuke like a bullet, pulling him back to their group by his green collar. "Where do you think you're going?" Kagome asked Yusuke, who had drool running down the left side of his mouth. "_I'm going to have to buy a leash if this keeps up._" Kagome thought idly to herself.

Yusuke wiped his sticky drool from his mouth onto his right sleeve, causing the other members of the group to grimace in unconcealed disgust. "What do you think?" Yusuke answered Kagome's question with a question of his own. "I'm starving here!" Yusuke patted his stomach for emphasis, causing Kagome to roll her blue eyes. Kagome slipped her hand into her left coat pocket and pulled out a chocolate flavored lollipop with a tootsie roll in the middle. Yusuke raised one of his black eyebrows a fraction of an inch when Kagome grabbed his right hand and slapped the lollipop into his palm.

"You can suck on that until we finish buying our needed supplies. That lollipop should last you a good few minutes if you don't chew it up. We aren't eating anything until our shopping is done." Kagome replied with a determined look, daring Yusuke to challenge her authority. Yusuke glared at the sweet treat in his palm before turning his annoyed glare to Kagome.

"If I thought Sesshoumaru was bad before, you're ten times worse." Yusuke growled while his hands expertly unwrapped the lollipop and popped it into his mouth. Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes at Yusuke's behavior before turning her attention to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Excuse Yusuke, he can be quite childish at times." Kagome explained while rubbing her tired temple with two of her fingers. Hermione quickly waved off their slightly strange actions and suggested they begin their school shopping.

"At least I'm not a tyrant who wouldn't even allow time for food!" retorted a very grumpy Yusuke, who just had to say something, since Kagome had purposely called him childish in front of a crowd. Kagome ignored Yusuke's mumblings and grumblings, choosing instead to enjoy her afternoon with Hermione. Ron, Harry, and Yusuke trudged behind the two females, who were heading towards the bank owned by goblins - Gringotts.

"Do you need to get money?" Kagome suddenly asked Hermione when Gringotts came into their line of vision. Hermione shook her head in the negative, so Kagome repeated the same question to Ron and Harry, who also replied in the negative. "Then it's just me and Yusuke." Kagome concluded. Kagome kept a sharp eye on Yusuke as much as possible, since Yusuke had taken a sudden interest in the 'new' species (as Yusuke put it) – goblins.

"Key?" The head goblin asked, extending a warty hand.

"The vault is empty." Kagome answered, causing the goblin to glare at her. The goblin was going to shoo them out of the bank when Kagome opened her large bag and pulled out three sparkling rubies in the size of her fist. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gazed at the rubies in wonder while Yusuke examined the goblin in delight. "I would like to exchange these for wizard money."

"Fine," the goblin replied, his eyes never leaving the rubies. Kagome allowed the head goblin to examine the rubies while she quickly turned around and searched for her troublemaking friend. Her eyes caught sight of Yusuke and quickly pulled him away from the goblin he was about to touch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kagome hissed, latching her hand tightly around his wrist.

"Where'd you get those bloody brilliant rubies?" Ron asked in excitement.

"Heirlooms," Kagome replied. "_Not really, but they don't have to know that, right?_" Kagome asked herself.

"Here," the goblin called, handing Kagome three large sacks of galleons.

"I want these two sacks of galleon in this vault." Kagome stated, handing the goblins a very old key. The head goblin nodded his head and called for another goblin to do as bid.

"Let's go." Kagome called to her group of friends. "Or Yusuke might get sent to Azkaban for goblin abuse." Hermione giggled slightly, but quickly stopped when Yusuke threw her a nasty glare.

"You're filthy rich." Ron stated enviously. "I wish we had heirlooms like that." Kagome was slightly confused as to why Ron would be saying those words.

"Ron's family isn't as well off as the average wizard family." Hermione whispered to Kagome, earning a 'shut up' from Ron. Kagome nodded her head in understanding and quickly changed the subject.

"Let's go get our textbooks." Kagome suggested, much to the delight of Hermione, who couldn't wait to purchase some new reading books. Yusuke made a gagging face at the mention of text books and studying, which Ron fully agreed with. Harry remained strangely silent as his friends chatted happily around him. Kagome stopped herself just in time from asking Harry why he had such a sad expression, knowing it was none of her business when she hadn't even known him for a full day.

Yusuke had finished off his chocolate flavored lollipop by the time everyone had picked up all their needed text books. Kagome promptly made her way to the cash register to pay for both her and Yusuke's books, which took a total of fifteen minutes (Kagome forgot the wizard money system). Kagome allowed a smirk to tug at the corners of her lips when a loud rumble echoed throughout the bookstore.

"Wh-what was th-that?" Ron asked fearfully, pulling out his wand. Kagome giggled at Ron's expression, before turning her attention to the non-to-happy Yusuke.

"Kagome, can we go eat now?" Yusuke asked angrily, which was quickly followed by another loud rumble. Kagome shook her head 'no' before handing all the recently purchased books to Yusuke. "Hey, what's all this?!?" Yusuke demanded as he glared at the burden that Kagome had dumped on him.

"They're books." Kagome replied slowly, as if she were teaching a three-year-old child.

"I know that!" Yusuke growled back, brown eyes flashing angrily.

"Make yourself useful and carry those books." Kagome replied nonchalantly. "It's the least you could do, since all you do is stand there looking like an idiot." Yusuke glowered at Kagome, who was already heading for the door. Yusuke grumbled loudly as he followed Kagome out of the dreaded bookstore.

Yusuke was ordered to stay put when Kagome popped her head back into the bookstore and hollered out to Ron, Harry, and Hermione, "We'll meet you back at the Leaky Cauldron!" After hearing a barely audible 'okay' from Hermione, Kagome dragged a reluctant Yusuke towards the robe shop.

"We'll like to purchase some school robes for Hogwarts." Kagome smiled politely at the witch who owned the shop. The witch quickly took Kagome's measurements and scribbled it on a piece of parchment before asking Yusuke to step up. Yusuke dumped the textbooks unceremoniously onto the ground (earning a glare from Kagome) and stood impatiently in front of the witch.

Kagome was seconds from dozing off into dreamland while waiting for Yusuke to get his measurements for his robes when an exasperated sigh from the witch's lips alerted Kagome back to reality. Kagome noticed the witch couldn't get Yusuke's measurements due to the punk's constant movements and twitches, while complaining about his growling stomach. "Damn it woman, how long are you going to take?" Yusuke demanded impatiently. The witch huffed in indignation before slamming her measurement tools onto a nearby table.

"Yusuke, stop moving so much and shut your trap," Kagome advised, "and you'll be done in no time." Yusuke grumbled slightly before standing as still as his body would allow. The witch quickly took Yusuke's measurements before disappearing behind a flap of cloth. Kagome's face lit into a brilliant smile when the shop door was pushed open and a silver fox calmly padded in. Kagome gently scooped her pet into her arms and fondly scratched him behind the ears.

"I think you favor your pet over me." Yusuke pointed out.

"So what if I do favor Kawaii over you?" Kagome asked. Before Yusuke could retort, a loud rumbling echoed from his stomach.

"Beat it, fox." Yusuke growled when he noticed the mirth dancing in the fox's molten gold eyes. Kagome cuddled her face into her pet's soft, silky fur and allowed her eyelids to drift close as she waited for their robes. Kagome's eyes snapped open the minute the witch reappeared from behind the flap of cloth with their school robes. Kagome released her pet so she could hand the witch some galleons. Yusuke swallowed a deep breath of fresh air when they finally stepped out of the confines of the little robe shop.

Yusuke soon found himself carrying all the robes and textbooks as they walked tediously slow towards the wand shop. "Be nice, Yusuke." Kagome reminded her friend just before opening the shop door. "It'll just take longer if you argue, whine, and complain." Yusuke snorted his agreement seconds before Kagome pushed the door, leading to Ollivander's Wands shop, open. "We'd like to purchase a wand for the each of us, please." Kagome informed the old man behind the counter.

"The wand chooses the wizard or witch." Ollivander informed Kagome and Yusuke. Kagome nodded her head in understanding before pushing Yusuke to the front. Kagome quietly murmured words of secrecy and nonsense to her pet as Yusuke tried wand after wand. "Very curious," Ollivander murmured as Yusuke dropped his fiftieth wand. "It seems none of my wands chooses you."

"Hey, what does that mean, old geezer?" Yusuke demanded angrily, taking it as an insult to his ego. Kagome placed her pet on her seat before walking over to Ollivander and Yusuke. Ollivander watched with mild curiosity as Kagome pulled out a small container of blue feathers. "Hey, aren't those Pu…?" Yusuke started.

"Put this in one of the wands." Kagome commanded Ollivander, cutting off Yusuke's sentence. "Then let Yusuke try it again." Ollivander reluctantly agreed, allowing Kagome to release a pent up breath. "_Yusuke, you baka. You're mouth is going to be the end of you. Of course the blue feathers belong to Puu! You didn't think I plunked them off a blue jay, did you? Wait, no, I wouldn't hold it against him to think that way._"

"Here, try it." Ollivander stated, handing Yusuke the new wand. Ollivander was thoroughly surprised when blue sparks shot from the wand when Yusuke slashed it through the air (he refused to wave it, saying he isn't a fairy godmother). "What feathers were they?"

"That's confidential." Kagome replied, "I'm sorry." Ollivander waved off the apology and asked Kagome to step up.

"Try this – you look familiar." Ollivander suddenly leaned in closer to inspect Kagome's features. "You look exactly like my old classmate when we were young. You're an exact mirror of her."

"Ah," Kagome smiled, "that must have been my grandmother Kagome Higurashi! My name is Kagome as well, because I was named after my grandmother." Kagome gushed. Ollivander's eyes widened before a genuine smile formed on his lips.

"Well, then, I'll give you your wand for free." Ollivander offered, "For old time's sake." Kagome quickly thanked Ollivander as Yusuke snickered from his seat behind them.

"I can't believe that old geezer …" Yusuke started, but ended in a yowl of pain when Kawaii dug his razor sharp claws deep into his thigh. Kawaii quickly jumped off Yusuke's lap when Yusuke swung his fist at the fox. Kagome scooped up her pet as he licked the metallic ruby drops from his claws, seeming to enjoy the taste of blood.

"_Yusuke, can't you shut up for a second? You're going to ruin everything!_" Kagome thought darkly as she gently scratched behind Kawaii's ear. "_Thank you._" Kagome smiled at her pet. Kagome handed Ollivander a container of black hair after going through fifty wands as well.

"Spider hair, I'm guessing?" Ollivander asked in an amused voice. Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Just as I thought; you're grandmother used spider hair in her wand as well. You're like your grandmother in many aspects other than looks." Ollivander mumbled to himself as he worked on making the new wand.

Kagome took the time to examine Yusuke's wound. "If you would just keep quiet, that wouldn't have happened." Kagome admonished her friend, who scowled in return. Kagome turned away from Yusuke when Ollivander asked Kagome to try out the new wand. After giving it a slight wave, black and red sparks ignited from the wand.

"Same color as well." Ollivander mused to himself.

"Thank you for the wand!" Kagome smiled as she dragged Yusuke (who was still carrying the books and robes) out of the shop. Yusuke turned towards Kagome with a devious smirk when her stomach grumbled in protest. "Dinner time," Kagome announced proudly.

"Oh, so it's dinner time when you're hungry." Yusuke pointed out.

"Of course," Kagome replied, "come on, I'm starving."

Kagome and Yusuke headed back to the Leaky Cauldron after stuffing themselves with a delicious meal. Kagome yawned and lazily muttered, "I'm tired," as they walked down the dark road.

"Keh, I'm carrying everything!" Yusuke retorted. Kagome seemed to ignore Yusuke's comment as they entered the Leaky Cauldron. Kagome was going to retire to her room with Kawaii when Hermione's worried voice stopped them.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, "It's so terrible late already! We thought you got lost in Diagon Alley, or mugged, or kidnapped, or killed! Maybe even worse, raped!" Hermione wailed.

"How can rape be worse than death?" Ron asked sleepily.

"Of course you would say that because you're not a girl." Hermione replied hotly.

"We were late because…" Kagome started, but was cut off by Yusuke's voice.

"The stupid wan…" Yusuke started, but was silenced when a sharp claw penetrated his shoes. Yusuke grimaced in pain and bent down to give the fox a piece of his mind, only to find that Kawaii was already tucked safely in Kagome's arms.

"We were enjoying a nice meal of wanton." Kagome finished, "Though Yusuke thought it was stupid. He didn't enjoy the meal." Kagome explained Yusuke's outburst. Harry, Ron, and Hermione accepted Kagome's awkward explanation, much to Kagome's relief. "I'm going to retire to my room now."

"Okay." everyone echoed, except Yusuke, who was already heading for his room.

"Come on; let's get to bed as well." Kagome whispered to her pet. Kagome changed into her pajamas with her pet watching her with sparkling molten gold eyes the whole time. Kagome tucked herself under the covers as her pet moved to join her in dreamland. Kagome cuddled her fox close to her as she allowed her eyes to drift close in a peaceful slumber. Kawaii's sensitive ears picked up one muffled word, "hentai," from Kagome as she continued to sleep. Kawaii allowed his golden eyes to drift close in a light nap, but he wisely kept his senses wide awake.

&&&

TBC

Read and Review!


	3. You’re a Weasly

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, Inuyasha, or Harry Potter! (This gets quite tedious, don't you think?)

&&&

**You're a Weasly**

Early next morning, Kagome found herself being dragged away from a particularly sweet dream when Kawaii decided to give Kagome a wet tongue bath. "I'm up, I'm up." Kagome moaned through a wide yawn, not even bothering to cover her mouth in the process. After all, who was there to watch her manners this early anyway? After rubbing the sleep from her tired eyes, Kagome playfully chased her pet out of her room when she noticed the sun hadn't even peaked over the horizon.

Kagome jumped her pet on the way down from the last few steps of the rickety, old stairs, causing a loud thud to echo throughout the Leaky Cauldron. "Can you keep it down out there?!?" Yusuke's annoyed voice yelled from his room. "Some decent people are actually trying to sleep, you know?" In response to Yusuke's half-asleep outburst, Kagome childishly stuck out her tongue in the direction of his room.

Kagome quickly curled her tongue back into her mouth when Hermione walked out of her room in a slight daze. "What happened?" Hermione asked, locking her gaze on Kagome's sprawled form. "Did you trip?" Kagome smiled sheepishly and opened her mouth to speak, but before a decent explanation could be given, Kagome was interrupted.

"VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled, running out of his room with wand poised for combat. Kagome blinked her blue eyes in utter confusion when the Leaky Cauldron erupted into life in mere seconds. Wizards and witches scrambled from their rooms, some shrieking in terror, while others grabbing for their wands.

"Where?!?" Ron asked, turning his body in a 360.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Hermione's calm voice rang out over the chaotic noises. "It's all a misunderstanding!" Ron immediately relaxed and wrapped an arm around Harry, hoping to give some comfort to his agitated friend. Harry's body shook as big beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks to land in loud splats on the cement floor.

Kagome took this uneasy silence as her cue to speak up and give an excuse for the incident earlier, "I'm so sorry for the disturbance!" Kagome lifted herself off her pet when he gently nipped at her hand as a reminder that he was still being squashed. "I was seeking revenge on my pet, who had dared to play a trick on me, and in the process of this revenge, caused a loud thud. Harry must have thought that this - Voldemort (shivers shot through everyone's spines at the mention of the name), had arrived."

Everyone seemed to relax after the explanation, before grumblings about a false alarm spurted forth from everyone's mouth. Kagome noted, with mild amusement, some of the foul language that accompanied the grumblings of the witches and wizards. "_Note to self,_" Kagome mentally murmured, "_ask who the heck Voldemort is._" Kagome quietly retreated to Yusuke's sleeping quarters with Kawaii at her heels, deeming it time for the lazy bum to meet the sunshine. All the while, Hermione and Ron tried to comfort Harry to the best of their capabilities, repeating over and over again, 'it wasn't Voldemort'.

"Harry, _he_ isn't here." Hermione whispered, glancing at her best friend worriedly. "It was just Kagome and her pet. You don't feel your scar burning, do you?" Harry shook his head 'no'. "See, there's nothing to worry about." Hermione gently reassured. Ron's facial expression seemed to disagree with Hermione's choice of words, but he wisely kept his mouth tightly shut, afraid to upset Harry any further.

"Yusuke, wake up." Kagome commanded in a sing-song voice. Yusuke turned over in his bed, curling up into a tight ball. Kagome non-to-gently probed Yusuke's ribs a couple of times with her finger before deciding to pinch his mouth and nose completely shut. Kagome sighed in exasperation when Yusuke stopped breathing altogether. "_You didn't even struggle! Yusuke, you're going to die sleeping._" Kagome silently reprimanded Yusuke.

"Mom, I'm drowning." Yusuke wheezed out as soon as Kagome withdrew her hand from his mouth. Kagome stifled a giggle when Yusuke took in a few deep breaths of air before resuming a peaceful, rhythmic snore. Kagome grinned from ear to ear before motioning for Kawaii to do his 'thing'. Kawaii stopped next to Yusuke's sleeping form, his golden eyes sparkling in delight. "Last warning, Yusuke!" Kagome hollered loudly into Yusuke's eardrums. "Okay, let him have it Kawaii." Kagome informed her pet when Yusuke showed no signs of awakening.

Everyone's head turned in the direction of Yusuke's room when a loud howl of terrible pain vibrated throughout the Leaky Cauldron. The _name_ 'Voldemort' immediately escaped the lips of many occupants of the Leaky Cauldron, striking fear in every witch and wizard. Wands were quickly drawn as the wizards and witches fearfully scooted over to the door, hoping for a quick escape.

"YOU STUPID FOX!" rang out from Yusuke's room, causing everyone to snap there head's in the direction of the ear shattering scream.

"False alarm," a middle-aged red-head, who had some resemblance to Ron, released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The man narrowly missed being trampled when a bolt of silver jolted down the stairs. The silver blur was quickly pursued by a murderous-looking teen (Yusuke), whose arm was oozing with fresh blood from his new wound – a flesh-tearing bite from a fox.

"Don't you dare touch him," Kagome growled, "and it's only one bite. It can't be that bad, right?"

"Only one bite?" Yusuke asked incredulously, "Then why don't you ask your damn fox to bite you!"

"Oh, I've been bitten by a fox, all right. It was painful, but wonderful all at once. It's an incredible…" Kagome smiled, causing Yusuke to twitch in anger.

"You know I wasn't talking about that!" Yusuke growled at the smirking witch.

"Anyway, look on the bright side, Kawaii has gotten his morning appetizer." Kagome happily informed Yusuke.

"Damn it, Kagome, I'm not breakfast!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"I didn't say you were breakfast. I thought I said appetizer." Kagome promptly corrected, while walking over to Yusuke to push him into an unoccupied chair. "Sit still." Kagome sighed, before taking out her wand. Yusuke looked warily at the odd stick in Kagome's hand before trying to escape the doom that was soon to befall him.

Kagome murmured a quick incantation and gave a slight flick of her wand before Yusuke could actually escape, but the spell did not hold the effect she was aiming for. Large, green welts bloomed on Yusuke's already injured arm, "Damn you, Kagome! What the hell did you do to me?" Kagome grinned uneasily, before motioning for Hermione to come over.

"Hey Hermione, maybe you can help Yusuke?" Kagome asked, keeping her finger crossed behind her back.

"Sure," Hermione replied as she quickly preformed the counter curse and freed Yusuke of his welts before proceeding to stop his bleeding.

Kagome picked up her pet and tucked him safely in her arms before whispering to Yusuke, "I'll make it up to you." Yusuke grumbled something incoherently. "Plus, I'm sure the wound isn't fatal to you, I've seen you carry wounds one hundred times worse than what you have now." Yusuke nodded his head in agreement, gladly accepting Kagome's ego-inflating words.

"_As easy as pie,_" Kagome thought to herself, "_Yusuke can relate to Inuyasha in more than one way._" Kagome irrationally flicked her soft tongue over Kawaii's mouth, cleaning up the remaining blood crusts. Ron, the only one who had noticed the exchange between Kagome and her pet, covered his mouth and turned a sickly green.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked in worried tone. Ron shook his head and told her he was fine, deciding what he had just witnessed seconds ago must have been a trick of the eye.

"_Yes, that's right._" Ron assured himself. "_Who would lick their pet just to taste blood? Who would want to taste blood?_" Ron quickly backed away in fear when Kagome and her pet moved to stand beside him. "P-Please keep your pet away from me." Ron mumbled.

Hermione just shook her head at Ron's plea, "But really, Kagome, is your pet safe?"

"Yes, he doesn't bite - unless I ask him too." Kagome replied. "_Or when he wants to, but they don't have to know that, right?_" Kagome smiled, "I couldn't get Yusuke up; so I tried this method." Ron grimaced, turning another shade of green. "_There's not really anything to worry about. I wouldn't have had inflicted any wounds on Yusuke that I knew he couldn't have handled. That wound should heal nicely in another few minutes._" Kagome thought nonchalantly to herself.

"I don't think I'll ever want you to wake me up." Ron blurted out, causing a smile to spread of Kagome's features. Ron turned around to face his dad when he felt Kagome's gaze linger on someone behind him. "Oh, Kagome, this is my dad." Then Ron proceeded to proudly point out a woman who was tending to a younger girl a little further off. "That my mum and sister, Ginny."

"Oh, that's nice." Kagome replied, smiling at Ron's family. "_But, they look so similar…_" Kagome trailed off, looking over each of Ron's family members.

"When are we leaving for Hogwarts, Mr. Weasly?" Harry asked. Kagome quickly snapped her head up as soon as the word "Weasly" left Harry's lips. No one noticed the slight narrowing of Kagome's eyes, except Kawaii and Yusuke (even though he was a couple of yards away).

"Soon," Mr. Weasly smiled. Harry nodded his head in acceptance to Mr. Weasly's answer before an uncomfortable pause followed. Mr. Weasly decided to break the awkward silence by striking a casual conversation with Kagome, "I'm happy to meet you; Ron has told me all about you and Yusuke."

"It has been a pleasure meeting you too, Mr. Weasly." Kagome replied with sugar-coated sweetness. "_Weasly, I should have guessed. Then Ron is a Weasly as well_ _- I can't believe it._" Kagome thought dispassionately to herself. Kagome was startled from her thoughts when Kawaii plastered a wet kiss to her cheek, hoping to comfort her. "I'm fine, love." Kagome whispered, snuggling into her pet's fur.

"Well, since everyone's ready, let's move out." Mr. Weasly suggested. Kagome regarded him with cold eyes before calmly making her way to her room. Before Kagome could holler for Yusuke to help her with the luggage, Yusuke was already walking out of her room with both their possessions.

"Come on, Slave Driver." Yusuke grumbled, stopping at the door to flash Kagome a grin. "I'm the one that should be sulking. We're going to go study! Though you're probably going to fail." Yusuke snorted, remembering the incident with the welts. Kagome's frown slipped into an amused smile as she playfully punched Yusuke on the arm.

"Thanks, Yusuke." Kagome gratefully murmured.

"The luggage is too heavy for a weak girl like you anyway." snorted Yusuke, before disappearing down the stairs.

"I wasn't talking about the luggage…and I'm not weak." Kagome sighed, "_I meant thank you for cheering me up._" Kagome shook her head slightly before descending the stairs with Kawaii at her heels. Kagome soon found herself being stuffed into a vehicle that had been enchanted to accommodate more people than it was made for.

Yusuke returned to his grumbling self as Kagome occupied her time with brushing out Kawaii's silky, silver fur and chatting with Hermione (she acted as if she didn't hear Ginny every time she tried to start a conversation). Hermione elbowed Harry slightly and whispered, "Why does it seem like Kagome is avoiding the Weaslys?"

"Maybe she got up on the wrong side of bed." Harry suggested. "She was nice to Ron yesterday." Hermione nodded her head, accepting the theory. Yusuke jumped when Hermione suddenly took over his personal space and asked what happened to his wound.

"I know I stopped the bleeding, but where's the scar and blood clot?" Hermione questioned.

"He asked a friendly witch to help heal his wound." Kagome answered for Yusuke when he lightly nudged Kagome in the thigh. Hermione nodded her head before grabbing a book for some light reading. The rest of the trip was spent in awkward silence with the exception of grumblings from Yusuke (Yusuke also made sarcastic remarks from time to time). "_What would I do without you, Yusuke?_" Kagome asked herself. "_I'd probably be suffering from boredom, since you are the only voice in this silent car._"

Kagome sighed in relief when they finally pulled to a stop before the train station. Everyone piled out of the car and grabbed their luggage (except Kagome, since Yusuke's carrying them). "We have to get to platform 9 ¾, located between platform 9 and 10." Harry explained with a sad half-smile. "Just run right in between the two platforms."

"No problem." Yusuke smirked, running head on for the enchanted area. Kagome and Kawaii casually stepped into the barrier after Yusuke, who were followed by the rest of the group. As soon as they set foot onto the train, Kagome plastered a sweet smile to her face.

"Know what to do?" Kagome asked the punk beside her.

"No problem." Yusuke proudly replied.

"Don't mess us." Kagome warned, before walking down the opposite direction from Yusuke, looking for an open compartment. Kagome opened a compartment door, revealing one unoccupied seat.

"Can I sit here?" Kagome asked softly.

"Of course, my fair lady!" a handsome young teen replied with a charming smile, grasping Kagome's hand and bringing it to his lips in a soft kiss. Kagome gently pulled her hand away from the stranger when Kawaii bristled in contempt. "I'm Miroku Houshi, my beautiful lady." A girl's fist quickly connected with Miroku's skull, knocking the perverted teen unconscious. Kagome grimaced slightly at the loud thud that was created when Miroku's skull crashed head first onto the hard floor.

"I'm Sango Yume, I'm sure you're going to be better company than Draco Malfoy or this pervert." Sango smiled warmly. Kagome nodded her head in Draco's direction in acknowledgment. "He's just bitter since his father was just recently taken to Azkaban." Sango explained when Malfoy totally ignored Kagome's existence. "Though I can't say it's any improvement from when his father wasn't in Azkaban. His father works for You-Know-Who."

"I do?" Kagome asked in confusion. "But how can I know who his father works for when I don't even know his father?"

"No, no! You-Know-Who as in the evil Dark Lord!" Sango hissed.

"Who's the evil Dark Lord?" Kagome asked, donning a very confused look. Draco snorted as he leveled his gaze on Kagome as if she was a retard. "What am I not getting?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku (who just gained consciousness) looked at Kagome in disbelief before speaking all at once to explain who "You-Know-Who" is.

&&&

TBC

_For those of you who read by bio, than you know I was thinking of discontinuing both this and Third Year. However, after a lot of emails…shudder, I have decided to continue this one for meantime – though I'll discontinue it if I need to. (It really depends on my classes and the amount of homework they give). However, for Third Year, it will be on hold. (For how long? Who knows? But it will be continued after I revise First, Second, and what I have of Third Year). _


End file.
